Tobi and the Prank
by BladedWithEbony
Summary: Tobi upsets deidara and the others, making them play a prank on tobi. What will happen? Random story: contains no real plot :D


Tobi and the Prank

Tobi: Well, the leader is gone on something, I think he went to try to get some coffee for us but he's been gone for a long time…

Meanwhile at the coffee shop…

Leader: NO I AM NOT THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI FROM NARUTO AND I AM NOT DOING AUTOGRAPHS!!!

…

Tobi: Well…hey! Deidara is asleep…looks around and sees a bucket, glue, feathers, I have no idea what Itachi was doing but…

Tobi: Oh yes. He said something about a penguin costume for the holiday parade…

Tobi: Well…with these things I could really get my revenge on Deidara for trying to kill me…sweet. I'm such a good boy!

Pours glue into the bucket and then ties a rope onto the handle. Then gets a bag of feathers, opens them and scatters them onto a table and puts a fan facing the feathers and Deidara. Then pulls the rope through a random pipe sticking out of the ceiling and ties it to the ON button on the fan. Then puts the bucket and puts it so lightly on a beam and ties the other end of the rope to Deidara's hand carefully escaping the mouths. He stepped back and snickered, then hid in the doorway with an air horn

Tobi: (THIS IS GONNA BE SWEET)

blows air horn

And from that loud noise that woke Deidara up and springing him up was a bad mistake because this is what Deidara looked like about 3 seconds afterward…

Deidara: TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM GONNA beep KILL YOU!

Tobi: OH CRAP runs

Deidara: gets flamethrower YOU BETTER RUN YOU ASSHOLE!

Tobi: still running IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOO WORTH IT!

The End

Itachi: HEY! DEIDARA IM ALREADY WEARING THE PENGUIN COSTUME! GET YOUR OWN LIKE A REINDEER OR SOMETHING THEN YOU CAN MATCH SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru: Please don't bring me into this one.

Deidara: killing Tobi with flamethrower When did you get- HEY! WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THE AKATSUKI HIDEOUT?

Shikamaru: This is the Akatsuki hideout? I thought it was the mocha shop. But then again I did see a guy who looked like the leader…

Flashback

Shikamaru: Thanks. looks over to the other register

Leader: FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI AND I DO NOT DO AUTOGRAPHS!!!

Flashback Ends

Itachi: …

Deidara: …

Tobi: …

Gaara: …

All: WHEN DID GAARA GET HERE???????????

UNCHC UNCHC UNCHC UNCHC GAARA OF THE FUNK!

Tobi: WTF WAS THAT?

Kisame: Every time his name is said it does that.

Deidara: WHERE THE beep ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM?????????

Gaara, Kisame, and Shikamaru??? We don't know.

Log: Speaking of which…

Itachi & Deidara: OMG GET THE beep OUT OF HERE YOU beep beep HOLES!

Kisame: Um excuse me I live here. Look my guitar is right in that corner.

Itachi: Since when did you get a guitar?

You weren't here for the Christmas Season.

Itachi: Huh? What was that voice? GASP. It's…it's…THE WRITER!

Kisame: What? Where?

White Snow Fox: Right here.

Kisame: GASP

Itachi: GASP

Deidara: GASP

Tobi: GASP

Shikamaru: GASP

Gaara: …I knew she was here.

All: WHAT?????

White Snow Fox: Haha! Say, has anyone seen Kakashi? Seeing as how the randomest people have been showing up he should be here right about…

POOF

Kakashi: Yo.

White Snow Fox: …now.

Kakashi: Moo

The End

Kakashi: HEY I JUST GOT HERE

I know.

Gaara: Ok that's it I'm leaving. leaves

Shikamaru: Me too. leaves

Kisame: Finally some people left.

Itachi: Yeah. I was getting confused.

Me too. That's why I wrote them to leave.

Itachi: Wait. You're writing everything we say?

Yes. I made you say that. AND I CAN MAKE YOU SAY THIS!

Itachi: POOFY FLUFFY POLLY WOLLY UPPLEPAKE FROGGY!

Kisame: WTF

THAT was funny.

Itachi: Damn you…

I made you say that. You really think:

Itachi: I LUV FWUFFY WITTLE BUNNY WABBITS AND CHIPMUNKS AND I LUV TO SEE THE BEAUTIFUL SUNRISE EVERY MORNING WITH MY PET PUTTY TAT! HIS NAME IS MR. WUBBLES AND HE IS SO CUTE! I LUV TODAY ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL? I HAVE PICTURES OF MR. WUBBLES IN A FROGGY SUIT!

Kisame: SOMEBODY CALL THE INSANE SOCIITY QUICK. IT'S GETTING WORSE!

Tobi: Hello? 9-1-1? Yes we have a bit of a psycho maniac here…

Itachi: STOP THAT breaks phone

Tobi: gets cell phone Sorry he broke the telephone. I'm using my cell.

Itachi: Since when do we have cell phones?

Kisame: I don't know Mr. I-luv-everything-today. snicker

Itachi: SHUT UP

THE END

Kakashi: Hello? You have not made me say anything in awhile.

Happy?

THE END

Kakashi: Heheh. Mooooooooooooo.

I SAID THE END

Kakashi: M-

DON'T SAY IT!

Kakashi: …

…

Kakashi: -oo.

OK THAT'S IT gets remote CLICK! turns Kakashi off

Kakashi: NOOOOOOoooooooooo…bzrp

Much better.

Kisame: Forget about me?

No, I'd never forget you. click

Kisame: Damn it… bzrp

Ok Itachi you are free to express your feelings now.

Itachi: MANGEKYUO SHARINGAN!!!

OH CRAP runs

Itachi: IM GONNA beep KILL YOU!!!

OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP

Itachi: takes out machinegun DIE beep

DODGES

QUICK! gets remote CLICK

THE END

That was close.

Itachi: Too close.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Oh wait. I can make you happy. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Itachi: OH CRAP

Kisame: HELLO FUZZY WUMPLES!!!

Itachi: WTFH?

Oops wrong one.

Itachi: IM A PWETY WITTLE KITTY!!!

There we go.

Itachi: WTF IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS

Like hell you are. Click.

Itachi: NOOOOOOOOoooooooo…

THE END

Tobi: MOO.

ARE YOU STILL HERE? GET OUTTA HERE!

Tobi: MOO.

NO

Tobi: MOO.

NO.

Tobi: MOO.

OK THAT'S IT. HIDAN!!!

Tobi: BYE BYE hides under the milk

THE END


End file.
